Markus Quinn
|Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Emily Quinn† (Mother) Cameron Quinn† (Father) Ava Quinn† (Sister) Leighton Kercher (Son) Unknown Daughter† Unknown Wife†|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = Lordaeron Military - Durnholde}} Scarlet Military (Western Plaguelands)}}|Service = |Awards = Third War Campaign Medal Second War Campaign Medal }} Markus Riley Quinn is an ex-military terrorist currently affiliated with the Army of the Truthful. He was previously a Purifier for the Hand of the Unblinded. History Born: January 19th, -11 LC Markus was a child of a farmer-class family, born from a Kul Tiran Mother and a native Arathi father. They settled their homes near Hillsbrad Fields a generation prior. The Quinn household was a humble one, providing comfortable means from their chief trades--tanning, butchery, leatherworking--all supplied by a tradition of fiercely competitive wild game hunting, the duty of family's patriarch. Markus, like his father before him, carried an innate instinct for mountain-range quarry, having taken down his first mature stag not too long after learning to walk. Military recruiters recognized that this auspicious talent was not to be squandered merely on sport; he was a born soldier. The Second War The eager young Markus left home at the earliest age his mother would permit--that being just beyond his mid-teens--to join the armed regiments of Hillsbrad, enlisting as a trainee-lookout stationed outside of Tarren Mill proper. His father enjoined the endeavor, noting his son's already firm command with weaponry and hunting experience. Needless to say, Markus was a burgeoning talent among the fresh-faced recruits. Quinn reached early manhood during his grinding days of military rank-and-file. Upon the later years of a period following the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills , he began to accrue many accolades after presenting his grisly trophies--personally-taken scalps those of high-bounty orcish and Amani saboteurs he aggressively subdued and slain. Quinn earned his due credit for loyal duty, rising through the ranks to eventually serve under the honorable Captain Skarloc, a privilege the young man was overjoyed to have been given. Return to Durnholde Markus narrowly evaded death on many occasions--a recurring tendency that continues to follow him to this day--when Lordaeron's ranks began to crumble. He emerged beaten, bruised, but nonetheless alive in the aftermath of Durnholde's fall. Syndicate forces that trickled into and occupied the ruins became hazardous for the tired, still-recovering Quinn, the numerous pillagers being set upon him for the taxing weeks to come. After escaping their captivity, many days and nights were spent scurrying through broken buildings and rubble like a rat-maze, heedfully avoiding numerous flinty-eyed bandits. One particular evening, Markus ascertained that the Syndicate had been taking prisoners from all around Lordaeron. The hunter heavily believed his son, Leighton, was in the prison block as well, and the kingpin among the ranks, Thirnas Kessler, intended to ransom the boy in order for the outlaw to be rid of the the thorn in his side. Having been spurred into action, Markus routed out his plan of attack. With his recently gained information and scouting reports, he gleaned that Henry Stormwall, former Sergeant Major and direct superior to Quinn, was acting as warden of the cell-block under Kessler's payroll. Markus was more than eager to exact vengeance on the traitor, set the prisoner's free, and incite a riot within the internment camps, but first, entry needed to be gained. It was then that Markus stumbled across the Stromic soldier known as Aelfric Hassler, who happened upon the hunter during a skirmish with a Forsaken assassin. After slaying the undead agent, Hassler and Quinn made a tentative alliance due to their shared vendetta against Kessler and the Syndicate. (WIP Section) Stormwall and the Derelict World Aflame member Nemond Eastmirror into a petulant, violent rage. The crusader proceeds to viciously gouge out the eye of the already injured man.]] Hand of the Unblinded and Reverus Heavily scarred both mentally and physically, Markus would never be the same after suffering the harshest defeat he had ever known. His captivity within the Crusade warped his mind beyond redemption. Feelings of guilt and failure were amplified by the inquisitor's draconian methods, and eventually the hunter was posed a single, penitent path. There was no other choice than to serve the Crusade. Among the Purifiers, his cold and ruthless skills as a huntsman were utilized and honed even further. Even with half of his vision now gone, Quinn's talent and instinct remained, making him just as lethal as he ever was, if not more so, having been stripped the few moral scruples he once carried. COMING IN CLASSIC! '''WIP''' The Shattering Quinn continued to survive and stalk the now recovering woods of the Western Plaguelands around Andorhal, most of his Scarlet compatriots being scattered or killed. Withering sanity and violent spite lingered on the grizzled hunter long after the Crusade's occupation, trapped in an endless and insatiable hunt, maligned against most denizens of the post-Shattering, cleansed Lordaeron woods. Making quarry of these innocent lives in a terrorizing spree, Quinn is regarded as both a dangerous outlaw and a war criminal, among the many other indictments cast upon him. The Truthful - Insurgency Markus was instrumental in the arming the emerging reign of terror the Truthful visited upon Stormwind in mid 35 L.C. As a veteran in siegecraft and guerrilla warfare, he was apt to lead the southern infiltration. Since then, he has become a wanted criminal by Stormwind Intelligence. The Battle for Allsbrad After being missing for months, the Truthful had managed to reunite with Markus within the Uplands. He had been trapped there since the initial Legion Invasion of Hillsbrad, on the run from many different enemies--demons, Legion cultists, Syndicate, Alliance, and the elements themselves. The Scarlet forces had begun to strike against the Syndicate, a much maligned threat within the green valley below the Alterac Mountains, and earned favor among the the locals off Allsbrad. Having already allied themselves previously with Crusader Buckbrook, they were rather quick to win over when it came to whose ultimate allegiance would be sworn. Quinn promised to arm them against the rapacious Kessler Estate, and with Lady Kessler herself cooperating with both Ravenholdt and Alliance forces, they were eager to bear the Truthful's banner. The farmstead lied in wait as Quinn and Buckbrook coordinated the attack. Uncover SI:7 agents had underestimated the firepower Markus had brought along with Saxon Paige's retinue. Needless to say, the threat was easily thwarted, and Quinn was poised to strike the hive of his main foe in Norlaran. Duskwood - The Reunion Markus remained in hiding during a period of dormancy for the Truthful. It wasn't until his son, Leighton Kercher, became a Baron of Newhaven. Angered that his child abandoned his identity, Quinn arrived in Duskwood along with an old acquaintance, Nemond Eastmirror, in order to negotiate with Leighton. The son, however, was not on speaking terms with his father. Leighton immediately engaged the two crusaders in combat, managing to injure Eastmirror before being shot in the knee. Leighton was subdued thereafter, leaving Markus to meet his son's resentment with disappointment. For a brief moment, however, the old hunter saw a grim reflection himself as he ordered Eastmirror to punish the agent. A pang of regret overcame Quinn, and he forcefully kicked the purifier aside. Leaving Leighton to stew in a bloody pool, the crusaders departed promptly. Art QUinnarts.png|Markus by Kim Swan Markusbuddy.png|Markus also by Kim Swan Mekusbetterlight.png|Render by mig. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian Category:Hand of the Unblinded